


Sunshine History

by JustSimon



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after Spooky's House of Jump Scares or precisely Spooky's Doll House's true ending.  History Enthusiast finally left place of thousands doors and dreadful specimens and still, there will be another surprise for Jump Scare Mansion's Protagonist.
Relationships: Protagonist/Ume Ito
Kudos: 2





	Sunshine History

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! in this fanfiction and my personal headcanon Protagonist of SHOJ is a male, or actually adult guy twenty years old, so if you not a fan of male Protagonist, don't type angry comments and just don't read it, also i must say, since there is no someone who fits  
> to protagonist, i thought why not Ume Ito, since she is virtual but still human and don't have such a big age gap.

After he left the cursed mansion Hex been outside.

"Finally, i am free."

Hex turned around to look at the mansion or what remained from it, for the last time and saw how many ghosts fled away, then he had a flashback, in that flashback Hex lying in the bed, but couldn't sleep, he stood up of his bed and looked in the window, in the direction of Spooky's Mansion.

"Sigh, i maybe escaped and even alive, but still, there is a lot of tortured souls inside, poor people who died in that damn mansion. ... I need to go back and set them free."

Hex took his axe with himself and went in the direction of mansion, but when he arrived and passed some doors, historical enthusiast found some unusual place, it's looked like an aristocratic room. "Man, air here is so heavy, i barely can breath, huh? Why do i have the feeling that my healing don't work here? Damn it. Let's see what we have here. Hex made some steps and in another room something picked his interest.

"What is this? A doll? Somehow, i think, that this will be useful for me, guess i need to take you with myself."

A many hours has passed, but in the end Hex did everything and now Spooky could meet with her parents. Flashback has ended and Hex saw how Spooky reunited with her parents.

"Rest in peace Spooky. Well."

Hex put his hand in the pocket of his jeans and took out of it something like a handheld console.

"At least i got some souvenir from that journey, time to go home."

After some days, life of Hex was fine, but he decided to took a break from his explorations, it seemed that life of his always be like that, but in one afternoon, Hex just sat for his table, with a console in his hands and just thought a loud.

"Sigh, i wished that you been real, but you just a game character, it's impossible."

Then girl in the game looked right in the Hex's eyes and from console came out a feminine voice.

'Hello again player.' "Woah!"

From surprise Hex fell from his chair, but stood up fast.  
"Calm down Hex, it's just a hallucination, probably from that mansion." 'So your name is Hex?' "Huh?!"

Enthusiast grabbed the console.

"Wait, you actually can talk? But how? You even not real." 'I am sure that i am real.' "Prove it, how do i look?" 'You have a red eyes and messy but long hair even for a guy.' "Ok, stop, i got it, but it's impossible." 'Anyway, i am here to say something. Thank you.' "For what?" 'For saving my life.' "Um, i kinda killed you before, you know." 'Yes, i suffered a lot i don't lie, but you made everything to change my fate and you succeeded.' "I just thought it's really unfair for you die in such a young age and well, i just tried to find alternate final, i am glad that i did this. Man, it's so weird talk with the game console."

Then some small flash happened in Hex's room and Spooky has appeared.

;Hello!; "Woah! What? Spooky? What are you doing here? I thought that you are with your parents, you know in afterlife." ;Well, yeah... But i am here to give you something?;

Spooky snapped by her fingers and console in hands of Hex made a bright flash and in front of historical entusiast stood a girl in school uniform, someone who Hex knew before, student of Sunshine Academy, Ume Ito.

'Hex!'

She hugged him.

"What? How? Why?" ;Just some paranormal magic, i thought you felt yourself lonely, but now you have a girlfriend. Thank you... for everything you did, i really missed my parents , well, bye.; "Wait! You forgot one important thing, i am older than her, she is seventeen and i am in my twenties, it's illegal for me date with her." 'Hex-Sempai do you hate me?' "No no no no, we just don't fit to each other from the age gap, i can be sent in the prison for dating with a minor." ;Oh please, there is no law like that and for your information she can became older like everyone, don't sweat so much.; "Sigh, De-"

Hex been disturbed by a Deer Lord, who just appeared from a thin air.  
*No, no, no, no, no please god no. NOOOOOOOO.* "What the hell wrong with you?! Also, aren't i sent you in the hell gates?" *That what you see now mortal is just my projection, so yes, i am still in hell, anyway, i am really sick from the fact, that people mispelling my damn name, i have a nose problems from that shit. So, don't dare say this phrase.* "Ok, i got it, fine, i won't. God." ;Well, i guess we're done here, bye, no, actually, goodbye Hex, have a happy life.;

Spooky snapped by her fingers and disappeared with the Deer Lord.

'So now i am Hex's wife, i swear to be loving and caring wife.' "Um, you are my girlfriend, you are too young to marry on me, wait one year." 'Meanie.' "It's not my rule, it's a law. Anyway, are you hungry, i can cook something." 'No, you can leave cooking to me.' "No, you shouldn't force yourself to do this." 'I insist."

Ten minutes later. Hex heard from his room a generic phrase.

'Dinner is ready!'  
When enthusiast went on the dinner, he met Ume in front of kitchen.

  
'Dinner on the table, but i thought maybe you will get desire to take a bath, or maybe, you will get a desire to take m-'

Hex stopped Ume by flicking her on the forehead.

"Don't dare finish this joke." 'Ouch.'

Then he sat for the table and decided to taste Ume's cooking. "Hmm, looks delicious, oh, it's actually pretty good, great job Ume. Don't stay there, make me a company and eat with me.' "(Yes! Soon you will be mine and maybe you will say "Make me a company and sleep with me.)' "Ume!" 'Sorry, i go.'

From that day Hex began his new "married" life, together with Ume, like every man enthusiast had some urges to bonding with Ume, but he could hold himself from that, deep inside history enthusiast had a two thoughts.

"It will be very hard, but, i think i will get used to it, because my virtual girlfriend is real."


End file.
